Sticks And Stones May Break Your Bones
by Shattered Insanity
Summary: "...But I prefer knives instead. Hello Yami, are you and YOUR friends ready to suffer?" Rated M for blood, guts, and gore! Dark and insane Yugi, but otherwise no OOCness. Pairings: SxJ, MxM, and BxR.
1. Dear Yami

_Hello my lovelies!_

_I do not now, nor ever will, own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
_

_This story is for those who love gore and the suffering of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, all others, please leave the stage.  
_

_...Are they gone? Good!  
_

_On with the show.  
_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX   
**

Dear Yami,

Did you really think that I wouldn't notice? That I would have been so blind as to miss what was right in front of me?

I knew from the start who my friends were and who your friends were. And do you want to know who my friends in this equation were?

**No one.**

It took me until you got your own body to realize that you were the only reason my 'friends' ever hung around.

You abandoned me for them.

They abandoned me for you.

Well it all worked perfectly for you, eh, Yami? You got your own body and no longer had to be weighed down by **'poor little Yugi'**.

Now, don't get me wrong, I hope you're happy, you and your **backstabbing** friends.

You probably think that this is because I'm so pure; I was always the Light after all, the day to your night.

Well?

Am I right?

Think about it for a second.

Done? Good, because you're out of time.

The actual reason that I am perfectly okay with your, and the others, happiness, is because I want to see that change to utter **horror** and **pain.**

And **I** want to be the one to cause it.

I hope you're ready for my show to start Yami, because the curtain is lifting on the first act right now. By the time you read this, it will have already begun.

_**Let the games begin…**_

**xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX****xXxX**

_And that is the end of the first chapter.  
_

_I hope you're ready, the exciting stuff happens next!  
_

_Whatever will poor little Yugi do to the rest of them?  
_

_Reviewing makes me happy!  
_

_So happy in fact, that I will not continue the story without at least two reviews.  
_


	2. What Came Before

_Hello again my lovlies~_

_I do not now, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Enjoy the new chapter..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Yugi, get your ass down here now!" A loud voice filled with malice disrupted the silence.

My beautiful silence.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed in reply, cursing the ancient Egyptian in Japanese and English.

Never the less, I made my way out of the drab, broken room I was in, and down the stairs adjacent to the door, coming face to face with the pissed albino.

"I can still send you to the Shadow Realm if I so choose, watch your tongue." He hissed, brown eyes narrowing into slits and dark shadows swirling around his clenched fists.

I let out a carefree laugh and smirked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"If you kill me, you and Marik will disappear from this world, Bakura." I spoke, watching Bakura hesitate, and then finally extinguish the shadows that had been writhing around the space he occupied.

"Damn it..." He growled under his breath, grinding his teeth together in anger.

"Ever since I raised your spirits from the hell you were in, you have both attached to my soul, clinging onto something in the mortal world to avoid slipping back into the flames. To kill me would be suicide." A small fang poked out from under my upper lip as I smirked, crimson eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Tch!" Bakura took a step back, running into the taller, tanner Egyptian male with light blond spiked hair behind him.

He jumped away with a snarl, touching the ghost of the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"Watch it, fluffy." Marik cackled, bringing the ghost of the Millennium Rod to his lips, the eye of Horus burning brightly on his forehead.

My expression quickly went from slightly amused to pure anger.

"SAVE IT!" I yelled as Bakura readied himself to retort.

Both looked to me in shock, hatred blazing in both brown and lavender eyes.

"We have a plan, let's not waste this mindless violence on ourselves, but the ones we want to suffer." My voice had quieted, and my teeth were bared in an insane smile.

I traveled past the two Yamis and into the shell of the kitchen. The walls were cracked, pots were rusted, and knives were scattered.

Picking up a cleaver and holding it up to my lips in a contemplative pose, I turned back to the two Darks who had followed me.

"Now, how shall we make the Pharaoh and his friends suffer?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_Two reviews before I update again if you please~_


	3. The Beginning Of A Bloodstained Tragedy

_Hello again my lovlies~_

_I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers, I love reading your comments! :3_

_I do not now, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Enjoy the third chapter..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

A boy sat on the couch in a light brown room, staring with narrow crimson eyes at the sheet of paper he held in front of him. His spiked hair, which was ebony that melted into maroon, was wild, with golden bangs that partially covered his eyes and shot into his hair. His complexion was pale, and his body, though muscular, was lean and thin.  
Dark shadows circled his eyes, and it was evident that he hadn't slept in days. His mouth was parted slightly, and a look of concentration crossed his face as he began mouthing words, eyes moving back and forth rapidly as he read what was printed neatly on the paper.  
The letter was very short, but it affected the male greatly. His narrow eyes widened, his breathing quickened, and his hands began to shake. When he finished reading, his crimson orbs were clouded with immense confusion, and he shook his head over and over again.  
"No, this is his handwriting, but it can't be from him..." The baritone voice betrayed how shooken up he was, but he drew a hand over his face and the expression he wore was once again masked.  
"Oh gods..." The man stood up, paper clenched in his right fist. He quickly strode over to the gray phone that hung on the wall in the room he was in, picking it up off of its cradle and punching in some numbers. The phone began to ring and he held it up to his ear.  
"Come on Kaiba, pick up!" The male ground his teeth together in frustration, though the phone had only rang three times so far. He was about to begin cursing the tall CEO when the ringing stopped, and a cold voice sounded from the other end.  
"What do you want, Yami?" Seto asked with a heavy sigh, and Yami could practically hear the annoyance in the man's voice. But at this time, he didn't care.  
"Kaiba, I need your help." Yami crumpled the paper in his hand and shoved it into his pocket, then using his unoccupied hand to rub his eyes.  
"With what? And speak fast, I have business to attend to." The voice was snapped out, each syllable as cold as ice. Yami held his breath.  
"I have a letter in my pocket that I found sitting on Yugi's bed. It's in his handwriting, but the tone of it... This can't be him!" He let out a rush of air with his words, closing his eyes tightly.  
"And what am I supposed to do about it?" The CEO's voice softened slightly, but still held its sharp edge.  
"You can verify if this is really his handwriting, can't you? I would like you to read it and tell me if this is truly my Hikari." Yami paused and listened intently to the silence on the other end. Finally, another sigh was emitted from the receiver, and the sound of Seto clearing his throat sounded.  
"Fine. But you have to come here." Yami nodded silently for a second, before he remembered that Seto couldn't see him.  
"Yes, of course. Thank you." He responded. Seto grunted, and then the line went dead.  
Yami let out a long breath, clutching the phone tightly as he leaned against the wall. After a minute of this, he straightened himself up and hung the phone back in its cradle, crimson orbs hardening with a new determination.  
With a quick pace, Yami walked to the door, grabbing the coat to his school uniform, and exiting the Kame Game Shop where he lived. Once outside, he began to jog, unable to abide by his slow pace any longer.  
He made his way down the street, around the corner, and down another street, then coming face to the face with the Kaiba Corp building. Yami slowed to a stop, bending over and placing his hands on his knees, panting.  
After a minute of resting, he stood up fully, and entered the tall building, heading straight over to the front desk.  
A woman whose brown hair was wrapped tightly in a bun glanced up, subconsciously smoothing down her dark blue dress as she talked busily into her desk phone.  
"You've reached the Kaiba Corporation, please hold. You've reached the Kaiba Corporation, please hold. You've reached the Kaiba Corporation, how may I help you?" Her high voice was kept monotone, and her eyes flashed up to Yami's face as she smiled apoligeticly, holding up one finger for him to know to wait.  
Yami ground his teeth together as she began to type on her computer, talking quietly into the phone.  
"Please, Miss, I'm in a hurry. I'm here to see Kaiba, my name is Yami Sennen, and-" Yami began, but was cut off as the woman tore the phone away from her ear after a hurried, 'please hold'.  
"I am so sorry Mr. Sennen! Mr. Kaiba told me to send you up straightaway, but I didn't know it was you." Her words came out jumbled, and the poor girl was obviously stressed. Yami gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back nervously.  
"Um, he's up in the penthouse office, you can just use the elevator to get there." The words were barely out of her mouth before the Dark ran to the elevator, rapidly clicking the up button.  
Once inside the small boxed in area, Yami let out a small sigh and leaned against the wall, watching the light travel up through the levels, until finally, he reached the penthouse.  
As soon as the elevator doors opened, Yami walked into the immaculate room, approaching Seto's desk.  
The tall CEO was slumped over, hands covering his face, and he barely registered the fact that Yami was near. This caused the other to begin to worry. If the normally proud and stern Kaiba was acting upset, what was wrong?  
"Kaiba... What is it?" Yami asked hesitantly, standing in front of the large wooden desk.  
Seto slowly raised his head, ice blue eyes watery, tear stains trailing down his pale skin. Yami held in a gasp of shock.  
"It's Joey, Yami..." Kaiba's voice cracked.  
"He was found murdered."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_Cliffy!_

_Two reviews before I update again if you please~_


End file.
